The Legend of Zelda Working Title
by Archeas
Summary: A young man's dreams are filled with visions of a world covered in darkness. Given a quest he does not understand, this young man must save the world, and find himself at the same time. Planning to change the story, looking for someone to help.


Hello all. This is just a promo, so don't judge too harshly. All criticism is welcome as long as any ideas. If I get enough reviews, I will continue. All points to this story have a point. Continuous rewrite, so if I think something will be better, I will change it, to a degree.

Disclaimer: All rights to The Legend of Zelda are owned by Nintendo. This includes: Characters, Places and all things associated with Zelda. Any original characters are mine. I will not include this in any new chapters. If you want to read this, come back here.

**Prologue: A Beginning, of Sorts**

"…and the Romani herd is doing exceptionally well this year. The milk they produce is the finest by far anywhere in 50 kilometers. In fact, I could go for a cold pint of Chateau Romani right now, if you don't mind me saying,"

The speaker was a young man, just reaching into his adult height. He was shorter than most boys his age,though he had a well built body, much stronger than even most men. He had short blonde hair, and blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle with experience. His voice was not deep yet, and he still spoke like a boy just out of childhood. He was seated in the front seat of a cart, pulled by a horse, which was almost too old to pull the cart.

There was another character seated in the cart. An old man sat in the back, using the whole of the cart for his comfort. He was very old, he had a long grey beard, though it still shone with a hint of fiery red, and walked with a limp, causing him to carry a worn down walking stick. When the young man asked if he wanted a new one, the old man just said no. Puzzled, he didn't ask again.

The old man didn't speak much, content usually with his own thoughts, but his eyes spoke of his intelligence, though they always showed an alert atmosphere, like he was always expecting to be attacked.

The cart wove down an old dirt road. Trees blocked both sides from view of the road, and the canopy kept the road cool, but darker than either man wanted it to be. It has rained last night, leaving the road muddy and both men wishing they had chosen to stay at the inn last night instead of continuing on, and getting stuck in the storm.

"So tell me," the old man said, taking a drink from a flask that seemed to have mysteriously appeared as from nowhere, "how far are we from the city?" He offered some to the young man, but he shook his head no.

"It's not too far now. We're coming in from the south, and it's about five kilometers from here to the field, and then another five from there to the city, and the carnival." The young man said this last part with a smile on his face.

"You seem awfully happy on this bleary day, boy."

"The name is Devon, and yes I am excited to be returning to the city. It's been a long time since I have last been here, and I'm glad to be back. I'm hoping to see a lot of people I remember from when I grew up. Is that so wrong?"

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, I was just curious, that's all. I'm old, the rain is stiffening my joints, and I get excited easily."

They continued on in silence for the next little while, each of them content with their own thoughts. The trees around them were thinning and they suddenly appeared on a great plain. The ground was flat, and they could see for miles around them. In the middle of the great plain stood a city, with a wall so high the only part of the city you could see was the great clock tower.

"The great field of Termina," said the old man, "I haven't seen this in a long time."

Devon looked over at the old man as they continued down into the plain towards the city. He didn't know the old man had been here before, and he'd known him for a long time, the last seven years, since he had first left Termina.

"So tell me, old man," Devon said, curious as to when this old man had been here, "when where you here before?"

The old man looked out far on the horizon, towards the sea, as if contemplating what he wanted to say. He looked for a long time, and then turned back and said, "I came here a long time ago, looking for a friend. A friend who left after a world was saved, and then split in two. But please, let us not discuss this anymore."

Though curious once again about his friends behavior, Devon chose not to question him further.

"Well then," he said, "let's get to that carnival."

* * *

Clock town is a bustling burg divided into four areas: North, South, East and West Clock Town. East Clock Town holds the mayor's office, and the Stock Pot inn, the only hotel in the city. West Clock Town is the business section of town, with the bank and local stores such as the Bomb shop, and Curiosity shop. In North Clock Town there is a fountain that was said to hold a Great fairy in the past, but the whereabouts of this fairy is now lost. South Clock Town holds the Clock Tower, and is the major area in the Carnival.

Appearing through the gate, Devon and the old man got their first glance of Clock Town decorated for the festival.

"Wow, it looks so marvelous. I don't remember what it was like during the festival, I guess I was too young to remember before my family left."

"Indeed," said the old man, "the mayor seems to have outdone themselves this year."

Strands with green and red flags were tied together between the festival tower that stood in the middle of the square, connected to the ground in a pattern that only seemed to make sense from above. The grand Clock Tower stood in the center of the city, taller than anything thing else in the area, slowly ticking down until the start of the carnival.

Devon and the old man continued walking through the town, taking in the sights and sounds of a city bristling with excitement over the coming celebration. They saw jugglers practicing for a show, dancers taking watchers breaths away with daring moves, and not one creepy old man dressed up like a fairy. they stopped at a bench in East Clock Town to rest.

Unfortunately, the two men's time together was almost over. Devon, not wanting to waste such a perfect opportunity to get some information from the old man, boldly asked a question.

"So tell me, old man, why exactly did you... well what I want to know is... uh... why did you... come to this... festival?" Okay, so boldly wasn't exactly the right word for this situation, but could he really be blamed for his inability to ask a simple question? He hardly knew the old man at all, despite the fact he's known him for over seven years. He just, kept to himself most of the time. He never really seemed to notice anything around him, and come to think of it, he never actually answered any of his questions, just answered with cryptic words that didn't make any sense unless he explained that other detail that was always there, but he never explained that.

Who was he, this man that wore a green cloak that seemed to be there just as much to keep people away, as it was to keep the cold out. Not once did Devon ever remember hearing him speak his name, or where he had come from. Nor did he remember exactly how he had met this fellow, like the incident had been removed from his mind. the old man had always just been there.

Shaking his head, he realized that the old man was talking to him.

"Hello? Are you listening Devon?" The old man was looking at Devon strangely.

"Sorry," Devon said, "I was just thinking."

"And right after you asked a question. Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as a child?" The old man asked, with a grin on his face.

"Yes I'm sure," said Devon. "Now, what were you saying again?"

"As I was saying," the old man slowly explained, "I came to this festival because I was invited. By a friend in fact, not the same friend I mentioned before, a different one. She said I just **had** to come. Said something about how someone famous was going to show up, and that I should come down here and see them. I don't know who they're talking about, but it's always worth checking out. Plus, I love when women get dressed up, or rather, down as sometimes happens at these things. It makes me feel important." He said with a wink.

Devon looked at the old man shocked. The old man had an odd grin on his face, as if he was waiting for something. Devon, sat there not quite understanding the statement. And then it hit him. With a sudden realization, Devon's face turned bright red, and the old man burst out laughing. Soon however, Devon got over his embarrassment and joined in the laughter.

Eventually however, the laughter ended, and both realized they must go their own ways.

Turning to Devon, the old man said, "Well boy, thank you for the lift, but I must leave now. It's getting late and I have to meet my friend before it gets too dark. We will see each other again, before the festival is over."

Devon, weirded out by the old man's cryptic speech, just said, "Okay old man, I'm heading over to the west end, see if I can't find some old friends of my own. I'll see you later."

And with that, they both turned away from each other, and left, waiting for the next encounter.

* * *

"Mayour Trevoel, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"No problem at all, rather thank you for making it in time for the festival. I realize the misgivings you have on returning here due to your last trip here. But anyways, on to business."

"Yes, why did you call me here of all places. The boundary is unstable. If I don't go back quickly, I could lose all chance of finishing off the descendant! This could be my only chance!

"Yes, I know this, but it is important, trust me. We believe we have found someone, the very someone you are looking for."

"Really? You told me this last time and look how that turned out."

"Last time I wasn't mayor, and did not have all the information that mayor has. Now I do. We've found her. I'm serious this time. 100%"

"Then tell me... Where is she?"

* * *

Continuing to work on this chapter. If anyone wants to help, I would be glad for the help.

Peace.


End file.
